


Lucky Charms Lucky People

by aleighachan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scott being a sweetheart, mentions of prior child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleighachan/pseuds/aleighachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wants to help Isaac become a stronger person and a stronger wolf. In classic Scott style he thinks of something cute!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Charms Lucky People

“Jesus fucking Christ McCall its 6am why are you getting me up” Isaac grumbled out bringing Scott’s duvet up to his head.   
“I want to show you something” Scott whispered not wanting to wake his mum up who had only come back 45 minutes ago from a late shift at the hospital.   
“Can’t it wait?” Isaac quipped back. Sensing no urgent danger therefore wondering what the hell was up McCall’s ass.   
“No come on look you’re sleeping in my bed so I have the right to get you up! Scott whispered as harsh as he could. Scott pulled the duvet down of Isaac's face and chest holding back a laugh with a snort when Isaac pouted at the sudden reveal of his (rather toned) chest. Isaac agreed only because he didn't want to whisper anymore and morning wood was about to become all day wood if he didn't get Scott further away from him. There was no way he could will his dick to go down with Scott right there being all gorgeous and dopey and strong and brilliant and caring and shit 2 inches away from him. There were definite perks to being a werewolf :super speed strength hearing smell 6th sense powers etc. but the one con for Isaac: Libido he could get hard after cumming in record times these days and with nothing but his trusty right hand to help times were getting tough. Isaac wasn't a big masturbation guy but ever since the bite everything is so amplified. All the corners of his life that he was neglecting (sex, friendship, sexy friendship) suddenly lit up in his brain and while he’s kind of got the friendship part, sorted not so much on the sex front. Which brought him back to the present feeling: the friction on his dick from the duvet, with a groan Isaac pushed his body up and swung a leg out from the bed. 

Scott looked a little shocked when Isaac got out of bed and stretched up high his muscles rippling underneath pale skin, Isaac’s long arm being pulled gently by the other one completely exposing his side. Scott's eyes traveled down the creamy expanse of Isaac’s back down to the curve of his ass surprisingly round for someone so skinny. Scott realized he was staring for too long and grabbed his school bag practically leaping out the room. Scott went down the stairs trying to be very stealthy but Isaac could still hear his heavy feet padding into the large open plan kitchen.   
“Right now to do this right” Scott thought to himself practically fist pumping the air for his ingenious plan. Two bowls two spoons a box of lucky charms and a liter of milk just about fit in his school bag. “Phew.” Scott thought as he squished the top of the lucky charms box under the zip and shut it. He picked up his moped keys from the bowl by the door and cracked open the door as quietly as possible and slipped outside.

“Jesus FUCKING CHRIST MCCALL” Isaac hissed his eyes wide as he had been caught with one leg in his boxers and one half up. “I’m not looking just hurry up. I don’t get why you put on a jumper and brushed your teeth first before putting on boxers but whate- owww what was that for” Scott mumbled out as he rubbed the back of his head where Isaac had just slapped it. “For being annoying and a perv” Isaac stated while crossing his arms. Scott’s face was shocked but was more excited about showing Isaac what he had planned. He jumped down and handed Isaac his school bag. “Scott you do realize its Saturday?” Isaac asked raising an eyebrow. “I know dude just put the bag and come on” Scott urged practically wrestling the bag on to one of Isaac's long arms just to help him along. “All right” Isaac shrugged on the bag and put on his helmet as Scott got on the moped and kicked it into life. Where the hell are you dragging me McCall? Isaac thought as he sat behind him wrapping his arms loosely around Scott’s waist. Scott gasped at the contact, either he had managed to keep that under wraps or Isaac was being totally cool with it. Either way Scott was glad. Just before he was about to kick the kickstand he wrapped Isaac’s arms around his waist shouting hold on tight feeling pretty damn good.   
Melissa heard Scott and Isaac ride off and was glad they were out the house so she could get some actual sleep. “Those boys” she sighed smiling to herself” 

Isaac was more the grateful he held on tight because Scott drove all the way to the beach in 20 minutes which was not surprising taking in to consideration Scott’s break neck driving and lack of traffic.   
Scott turned off the moped and peeled of his helmet while Isaac stretched his legs and shook his hair out it falling in perfect curls that Scott longed to rake his hands through.   
“There was 3 times I thought I was going to die in that journey!” Isaac half growled at Scott.   
“Sorry” Scott laughed out which eased the scowl from Isaac’s face and made him smirk.   
Scott remembered the plan and grabbed Isaac’s hand loving the feel of his long slender fingers intertwined with his own. “Come on!!” Scott hurried. Isaac could hear the crockery bouncing off each other in the Scott's bag. Scott dragged them to a spot real close to the water and made a gimee gimee hand motion to Isaac. Isaac shucked off the bag and held it to Scott still wondering what on earth they were doing there.   
“Please tell me you haven’t brought me as a sacrifice to Poseidon.” Isaac asked Scott wondering if he even knew who Poseidon is. Scott snorted “Dude no it hasn't come to that yet” he replied back opening the bag. Scott plonked his butt down and dragged Isaac down when he noticed he was still staring at the pale blue sky. Isaac dropped down slightly ungracefully but wasn't annoyed. “You going to tell me why we are at the beach at 6am Scott” Isaac asked taking his socks of and sinking them into the sand loving the feeling. He had always loved the beach but hadn't been in a very long time. 

“We are going to have cereal at the beach said Scott raising the box of lucky charms like a trophy and smiling like a dork. Isaac stiffened just a little bit, any other person may have missed the tick in his jaw or the slight slump of his shoulders the way his bright ocean eyes darken but Scott was becoming very good at reading Isaac’s micro expressions.   
Isaac was a little shocked he thought what he told Scott about his thing with cam about his dad and mum that maybe it had been a dream that he didn't admit all those things. He realized that Scott was the only person alive who knew the real Isaac and he still wanted to talk to him to help him and well, Isaac couldn't help but well up a little bit.   
“I remembered when you said that you and Cam use to have cereal at the beach and watch the sun come up and” –Scott paused to read the other beta to make sure he wasn't pushing too much by bringing up Cam and his dad. Scott always knew it would be a touchy subject and he didn't want to hurt Isaac. In fact that was the last thing he ever wanted. He just wanted Isaac to be a strong person a strong wolf, not to be burdened down with the painful memories of what his father did to him. Scott wanted to help him create new memories, fun ones, and good ones. “-I thought it would be nice to do it again.” Scott faded out still looking at Isaac trying to sense if Isaac was upset or hurt by using the wolf but all he got was a fuzzy feeling it was warm and so different to when he first showed up at his door soaked to the bone.

Scott will never forget how wrecked Isaac had looked the first night he stayed in his room. He was a shaking wreck his anguish and pain poured off him like sickening waves and all Scott could do was wait for him to open up and just let him know he was there. Scott never though he would be this close to Isaac, he knew they had common ground but he never thought they would get like this. The trust they have is a two way street and with everything that is happening with them it’s amazing to have…

“Thank you” Isaac mumbled out looking at Scott through his long blond lashes “Thank you for taking me in thank you for bringing me here”-Isaac touched Scott's had that was on the sand “Thank you for listening to me while rambled on you didn’t have to and” – Isaac looked right back into Scott's dark brown eyes- “I appreciate it he said with a light smile at the end. 

Scott’s heart nearly leapt from his chest. He knew there was a lot more to do to help Isaac but had he made a step in the right direction. Scott squeezed Isaac’s hand and swiped it across the sand making the loose sand flat. Little shocks went through Scott at every point of contact from Isaac’s hand. The feeling left as quickly as they came and had to stop his hand from grabbing Isaac’s own again. Isaac wondered if Scott had felt the little electric shocks too but his stomach growled in protest to any further thought on the matter. Scott dug a small well into the sand and Isaac copied, smirking a little to himself that this was happening. Scott passed him a bowl and a spoon and filled up Isaac’s bowl with lucky charms and milk while humming something tuneless “No worries man now let’s eat!” Scott beamed at him with a toothy smile the one that is so beautiful you kind of let go how odd Scott's chin is and it made Isaac giggle. Isaac picked up his bowl crossed his legs and ate away happily moaning around the first mouthful. Scott laughed and followed suit. “Jesus these are good” Scott sighed happily after finished the first bowl “Uhuh” Isaac nodded back both of them leaning back on their elbows with silly grins plastered over their faces watching the bright yellow sun dawn across the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So this will probably have more chapters! Please leave you thoughts down below they help a bunch! *Hands out cookies to everyone*


End file.
